Creddie
Creddie is one of the two main iCarly shippings/pairings that consists of Carly 'and 'Freddie (C'/arly and F/'reddie) rivaling Seddie (S'/am + Fr/'eddie). Dan Schneider, the creator of iCarly, has put hints that they will end up together. This ship is also known as 'Farly '('F/reddie and C/'arly') but this name is rarely ever used. Freddie has always been in love with Carly ever since he first saw her, and has tried to get her to be his girlfriend since the 6th grade, but Carly insists that they can just be friends. Rather than feeling annoyed or threatened by his affection towards her, Carly tends to enjoy and be amused by it. However, in iSaved Your Life, they are in a relationship after Freddie saves Carly from an oncoming taco truck. They had their first kiss (for 34 minutes according to Dan) and shared several other kisses. Carly and Freddie dated for a brief period and Carly admitted for the first time that she loved him. In the end, they decide to wait to start a relationship. iSaved Your Life , the biggest Creddie episode so far, had 11.2 million viewers, more than any other iCarly episode. It was also highly downloaded on "iTunes", and due to the success of the originally aired episode, an extended version was shown on February 12, 2010 with 7 extra minutes of never before seen footage. On June 8th, 2010, the iSaved Your Life DVD was released. It was written in an ABC News interview with Miranda Cosgrove that there will be relationships during Season 4. Creddie now has its own Gallery, Fanfiction, List of Ships Similar to Creddie, and Friendship pages. Creddie Facts *Freddie has had a crush on Carly since the 6th grade. (mentioned many times in the series) *Carly is very nice and sweet to Freddie. * Freddie is always there for her, and she's always there for him too. * Carly and Freddie care about each other.. * If Carly says "Please? For me?" in a sweet tone, Freddie will do anything for Carly. * Freddie hates every single guy (before even getting to meet him) who Carly has a crush on, or guys who have a crush on her, even though she doesn't love that boy back. Carly's been showing the same for Freddie in Season 3. *Whenever Freddie sees Carly with a love interest, he gets jealous. Carly is seen to be jealous of girls interested in Freddie on a couple occasions. *Carly and Freddie have their first slow dance in iSpeed Date . *Freddie has saved Carly's life, and is shown to be very protective of Carly. * Freddie was shocked when he got his kiss from Carly. *Freddie and Carly kissed more than 3 times in one episode (iSaved Your Life). *Freddie and Carly have said that they love each other out loud on more than one occasion. (iDon't Want To Fight *Freddie*, iLook Alike *Freddie*, iSaved Your Life *Carly*, and iQuit iCarly *Carly*) *When Carly gets over the hero thing, Creddie has a chance of happening again, most likely in Season 4. *Creddie was the first iCarly main cast couple to date. *Miranda Cosgrove has said she would like to see Carly and Freddie get together, and has also stated that her favorite episode was "iSaved Your Life." * Miranda Cosgrove said in the August, 2010 "popstar!" magazine, that in the Season 4 they're ".Looking forward for more romance!" * Miranda and Nathan had an interview for an "iSaved your life" issue for a "Tiger Beat" magazine, Nathan said ".Opposites do attract.." and Miranda said that she sees them dating in the future. Ofiicial Creddie Material *The Creddie Official mascot is a cute Geek, because Carly says that Freddie's tech talk is cute and geeky at the same time (cuky). (iSaved Your Life ) *The Creddie Official Animal is a Kitty because when Freddie says that "My Kitty's got claws!," Carly replies "Rawr!." (iSaved Your Life ) *The Creddie Official Song is 'Meant for Me' by Chrissy Chase. (iSpeed Date) Creddie Moments Season 1 Hints of attraction iPilot *Freddie's crush for Carly is revealed. He picks up her water bottle off the floor, and says that he was going to walk her home from school, but he couldn't find her. *After Carly asks him to tell the truth about looking through his peephole, he says "yes" in an ashamed voice. *He also offers to give Carly his new phone. *When Carly has to judge the talent show auditions she is amazed by Freddie's technical system, and Freddie gives her juice and a bagel. *Freddie angrily plans to leave (after Sam, his "frienemy", says that "Carly will never love you"), but stays after Carly very sweetly asks him to "please stay". *After accidentally uploading footage of Carly and Sam during the school auditions, Freddie reads comments off Splashface. One of the comments reads "Carly you're hot!" and Freddie agrees by looking at Carly and saying "It's true!" *During the crazy hat party, Freddie walks over and bluntly asks "You want to go out in the hall and kiss?!" *When Carly turns away after rejecting him, he shows he is very upset about it. iWant More Viewers *Freddie is angry that Sam teams up with Carly. *Freddie says,"No offense, Carly" to her every time he talks about winning the contest *When Carly congratulates Freddie for his and Spencer's sign idea, he says,"Thank you, Carly. In your face, Sam!." iDream of Dance *Freddie calls Carly "classy" when Carly puts a sliced lemon in each of their iced teas compared to Sam. *Freddie is upset when Carly is interested in a guy who can dance. He refers to him as a "nub." *Freddie has a dream where he wins Carly's heart through a dance with a jerk, who won't leave Carly alone. *Freddie is smiling happily after his dream. iLike Jake *When Jake is standing outside of Carly's apartment, Freddie openly shows he dislikes him *Freddie says "Just keep kissing those frogs Carly, this prince can wait." after Carly brings Jake into her apartment. *Freddie is visibly jealous of Carly's crush on Jake. *Freddie agrees to fix Jake´s voice even though Carly refuses to kiss him. *Freddie fixes Jake's voice for Carly, knowing it would make her happy. *Carly tells Freddie, "Give me that nose!" and kisses him on the nose. Freddie smiles, and Jake takes a quick look at the two of them. *Freddie keeps wanting to crush Jake's feelings so that he would break up with Carly. iWanna Stay With Spencer *Before Carly is about to leave for Yakima, she and Freddie hug. He sobs while hugging her and says "Be strong Freddie." *Freddie hugs Carly's legs when she's about to leave and does the same to her grandfather's legs when he decides she can stay. iNevel *After Nevel tries to kiss Carly, when she explains it to Sam and Freddie, Freddie asks Carly to "Come show my lips exactly what he did." Carly vaguely rolls her eyes at him. iScream On Halloween *Freddie says that the reason he does not want to go to Apartment 13B is because of his concern for "Carly's safety". iSpy a Mean Teacher *Freddie guarantees in twenty years he will be Carly's second husband. When she asks him what happens to her first husband, Freddie replies, "Nothing you can prove!" *When they are trapped in the closet, Freddie says "You know, this might not be so bad. You and me..together ..alone.." iWill Date Freddie *When Valerie agrees to go on a date with him, Freddie asks Carly, "You won't be jealous?" *Carly, along with Sam, spy on Freddie while he is on his date with Valerie through a webcam. *When Freddie quits iCarly, Carly freaks out, like she wants him there (at iCarly). iAm Your Biggest Fan *Carly is shocked at Sam's idea of rolling Freddie in breadcrumbs and baking him at 350. iHeart Art *When Freddie hugs Carly to make her feel better, he forgets to let go of her again. *When Sam gives Freddie 5 bucks for everytime she insults him and she says "No girl will ever want you," Carly just smiles and rolls her eyes. iHate Sam's Boyfriend *When Carly asks "Freddie, do you believe in love at first sight?", he says,"Yes! I always have!", thinking that she means them *Freddie is disappointed when Carly says that she's referring to Jonah and Sam. *Freddie tells Carly that they can get back at Sam and her new boyfriend Jonah if they ''start dating. *When she tells him that Jonah tried to kiss her, he yells,"No one tries to kiss ''MY girl!" iHatch Chicks *Freddie is upset at not getting Carly as a science partner. iDon't Want to Fight *Freddie tries to make a move on Carly by putting his arm behind her and saying "You feeling the mood?" *Freddie then lets Carly interrupt Sam and says he does it "Because I'' love her!" iMight Switch Schools *Freddie gets excited when he gets a text from Carly saying "I love you." *Sam manipulates Freddie by telling him that if he helps her sabotage Carly, there's a better chance of Carly falling in love with him. iFence *Carly agrees to go to the Groovy Smoothie with Freddie to make up for Carly telling his mother about the fencing, which could count as a date. iCarly Saves TV *After the TV rehearsal, Carly asks where Freddie is, so she was thinking of him. iWin a Date *After learning Gibby has a crush on a girl named Shannon, Carly says "It must be awful to love someone who doesn't love you back." Then Freddie looks at Carly after the remark and Carly apologizes. *Freddie reassures Gibby that he has no feelings for Shannon by saying "I'm in love with someone else" and looks at Carly. iHave a Lovesick Teacher *When Miss Ackerman comes over to Carly's apartment Freddie is stunned and Carly is trying to stop him from looking at her ( they walk up the stairs, and she says "Come on!" ) Nitpick iWant More Viewers *Carly and Freddie are seen sitting next to each other during dinner. iDream of Dance *When Carly's dream starts, Carly is resting her head on Freddie. iLike Jake *Jake believes Carly and Freddie are dating, so he gets back with his girlfriend. iScream On Halloween *Carly says she dreamt with Lewbert wart speaking Spanish, a language Freddie knows. iSpy a Mean Teacher *Both Carly and Freddie are shocked about Ms. Briggs' obsession with Randy Jackson *Carly rolls her eyes and smiles after Freddie shows her and Sam his new "Randy Jackson" cologne, which he puts on. iWant a World Record *Carly and Freddie are walking together after leaving their class when they find Sam at the stairs, reading a record book. iPromise Not to Tell *Carly pins Freddie down twice after he attempts to tell on Sam for changing their grades. *Also, their assigned computer seats are next to each other. *Both are scared that they are going to be taken to juvie and start to cry. iStakeout *Before he gets the tatoo, Freddie and Carly are alone in the webshow studio. *Carly learns that Fredward is Freddie's REAL name. She responds to this by saying "Fredward?" iMight Switch Schools *Freddie is upset and sad that Carly might switch to Briarwood. iWin a Date *Carly talks mostly to Freddie on the triple date. iHave a Lovesick Teacher *Both Carly and Freddie are forced to do jumping jacks together as a form of punishment from Miss Ackerman after Freddie defends her again. Season 2 Hints of attraction iSaw Him First *Freddie suggests that Carly let Sam have Shane and that she find someone else to date.When Carly asks why, he says "Cuz I'm lonely and available." *Freddie tries to help Sam win Shane so he can have Carly to himself. *In the extended version, Freddie doesn't stop Carly's love interest Shane from falling. Thus, Freddie could have Carly to himself again. iStage an Intervention *Carly holds Freddie's shoulders, crying out, "Just forward the e-mail!" Freddie happily says "Hold me tighter!" *Carly and Freddie look at each other for a long time after Freddie gets the tennis racket. *Carly is a little shocked, that Freddie got back at Sam and says,"Wow.. I never knew you could be so bad!". She seems to like the idea of Freddie having a "bad" side. *When they say good-night to each other, and Carly goes into her apartment, Freddie is about to say something, but decides to go back inside. iOwe You *Freddie thinks Carly trying to blend two lipgloss flavor by rubbing her lips together is attractive. *Carly asks Freddie if he wants to find out if it tastes like pina colada, and Freddie says "yes", hoping she will kiss him. iHurt Lewbert *When Freddie says he slept in "JUST his socks.", Carly seems pleasantly interested. iGo to Japan *Freddie is caught looking through his peephole waiting for Carly. *Learning that they would be going to Japan, Carly and Freddie share another hug. Again Freddie is lost in the hug. *On the cargo plane that is heading over Japan, Carly is a little cold and Freddie suggests they snuggle close together. *In Japan, while Carly and Freddie are trying to get rooms, the hotel receptionist sees them, and mistakes them for a honeymoon couple. Freddie looks at Carly, his face bright and happy, but Carly instead slaps him (probably playfully). iChristmas *Carly is shocked and upset that Freddie is unhappily dating a mean girl, and that he hardly knows her. She even tells Mitch, her Christmas angel, "Freddie's always been in love with me!" And she seems very unhappy at the thought of Freddie not liking her anymore. *Carly hugs Freddie very tightly after everything returns to normal. iKiss *The most likely reason Freddie hasn't kissed a girl before is that he wanted his first kiss to be with Carly. *Carly is upset and saddened with what is happening to Freddie. *Carly is very angry with Sam for hurting Freddie´s feelings like that. iRocked the Vote *During an iCarly webcast, Freddie reads a fake question saying "Dear Carly, don't you think it would be awesome to be Freddie's girlfriend?".Carly seems amused by this, but can´t answer because Sam tells Freddie to read the real question. *After Freddie shows Carly he made the studio screen swing out faster Carly says "OK, you ''got to get a girlfriend." Freddie replies "I know." and grins at Carly. *Freddie likes the "saucy" dress Carly wears for Wade Collins's music video shoot. *When Freddie starts checking out the other girls, Carly gets slightly jealous and says "Stop drooling over those girls!" *Freddie has a huge smile on his face when he sees Carly in her "saucy" dress. *Freddie tells Carly that she needs to look hotter than normal. iLook Alike *Freddie tests the sound system by saying "I love you Carly, LOOOVE you. Loveeeeeeeeeeeee." *Carly seems to be quite amused by this. iMake Sam Girlier *Carly asks Freddie to help her make Sam girlier. At first he refuses, but when Carly says "For me?" really sweetly, Freddie moans and gives in. *When Carly is thrown by bully Jocelyn across the Groovy Smoothie floor, Freddie runs over to her to help and comfort her. iDate a Bad Boy *Freddie is embarressed that he yelled at Carly when she interrupted his argument with Sam. *Freddie is jealous that Carly's new "bad boy" boyfriend, Griffin, is shirtless in her apartment. *When Carly sprays the "boo -boo" spray on Griffin, and he yells in pain, Freddie says,"Uh, I think he needs more boo-boo spray.". *Carly is worried that Freddie might become upset if she talks about Griffin in front of him. *Freddie seems worried because he never pictured Carly with a boy like Griffin. *When Carly tells him that Griffin likes and collects Peewee Babies, he yells,"Yes!" and raises his hands (in fists) in the air. *Freddie tries to do something "bad" (making a fake order for Ms. Briggs) to impress Carly. *Carly is quite amused by the fact that Freddie still hasn´t given up on her. iReunite With Missy *Carly says "Austria" in a sweet tone, and looks happily at Freddie. iTake on Dingo *Freddie wants to watch Sam beat up TV writers, but when Carly asks him to go with Spencer he does just that. iMust Have Locker 239 *Before Freddie shows off the bunny he drew, he stands really, really close to Carly's shoulder. *Near Carly's locker, Freddie's arm is on the lockers closely behind Carly. Possibly showing Freddie being overprotective of Carly when Gibby arrives. *Carly also seems to get a little closer to Freddie when Gibby approaches. *Carly has a look of admiration on her face when Freddie talks about the history of locker 239 and unhappy face when he talked about cheerleaders. *Carly pushes inbetween Sam and Freddie and stands close to Freddie. iTwins *Carly seems upset when Freddie asks Sam's twin sister Melanie on a date. *Freddie reveals that he has been trying to go on a date with Carly since sixth grade. *Once again, Carly seems upset/jealous when she learns Freddie and Melanie kissed. iFight Shelby Marx *Later, they are dancing with each other (along with Spencer) when they learn that the fight is back *When everyone is watching the fight, Freddie asks,"Ok, how do I make that girl Shelby Marx my future wife?" Carly says "I thought you wanted ME to be your future wife?" as if she's jealous about Freddie liking Shelby. *When Carly says, "I'm not a twig! And I'm getting curvier everyday", Freddie comes back with, "I know..", and looks at her. Carly replies, "Eyes up, dude." *Freddie cheers for Carly instead of his other crush, Shelby. Nitpick iStage an Intervention *When Freddie offers to show Carly a cool video on his laptop, she hops on the beanbag next to him, and they are very close to each other. iOwe You *Carly is next to Freddie while they look up how much Sam owes them. *Both cannot believe that Sam spent all the money given to her. *While jumping on the trampoline, Carly asks Freddie "You OK?" Freddie responds "Oh yeah." iGo to Japan *Carly turns to Sam and says "He(Freddie) told you." *They both agree that the plane and boat that Spencer's friend, Socko, provided for them are horrible and disgusting. iPie *When Sam is eating the coconut cream pie, Carly and Freddie rush toward Sam to stop her from eating the pie. iKiss *When Carly starts the webcast, she counts down from 5, omitting the 1 like Freddie usually does. *Freddie stands behind Carly with his hands on her shoulders to shield himself from Sam. iGive Away a Car *Freddie and Carly help each other stop Sam and Nevel from fighting. iRocked the Vote *Carly wears a T-Shirt with the word "hola" on it which Freddie says frequently. *Freddie's anti-Wade video begins with a shot of Carly's torso. iMeet Fred *Carly and Freddie are paired next to each other in a pool in Fred's video. iWant My Website Back *Carly and Freddie discover that iCarly 'was bought by their insane and crazy biggest fan, Mandy Valdez. *After their craziest fan is revealed to be the owner of iCarly, Carly and Freddie scream at the same time. iMake Sam Girlier *At the Groovy Smoothie, the two sit close next to each other while Sam waits for Pete. *When Sam tells Pete "Then I'm Your Girl", Carly looks at Freddie. *The two are left alone together at the Groovy Smoothie after Sam leaves with her date Pete. iGo Nuclear *Carly and Freddie both end up getting bad grades on their projects while Sam gets an A. *Due to Carly and Freddie's bad grades on the "Green Week" project given by science teacher Mr. Henning, they are sentenced to go on the "Root and Berry" retreat together for extra credit. iDate a Bad Boy *Both are disgusted by the videos Sam shows them on the web. iTake on Dingo *Both agree that the hotel they are staying at is disgusting. iMust Have Locker 239 *Both have the same expression on their face after Sam makes a comment about locker 239 saying "You could fit a body in there." iTwins *When Carly lies to Chuck about there being a new number, she claims the number's name is "Derf", which is "Fred" spelled backward. iFight Shelby Marx *Carly speaks spanish when Spencer gives her the spaghetti. Season 3 Hints of attraction iThink They Kissed *Carly shows possible jealousy throughout the entire episode. *Carly gets very upset when she first finds out from Sam about the kiss. *Carly gets very, very frustrated about the kiss when talking to Spencer. *Carly keeps saying "Oh, my GOD!" every time Freddie tells her what happened when he and Sam kissed. *In a promo for this episode, Freddie asks her," Are you jealous?" and says, "Cause that would be so great-" but he's interrupted when Carly cries,"I'm not jealous!" but she definitely doesn't look as sure as she is implying. Unfortunately, this scene was cut from the actual episode. *Carly and Freddie pin each other down. When Freddie does it, she is amazed that he has gotten stronger, and says,"Woah! When did you get so strong?" and Freddie cries,"Same time the voice got lower!" (This may hint that Carly is very impressed by Freddie's strength.) *Freddie tells Carly the truth and helps her up after pinning her down, even though he was at a full advantage and didn't have to say anything. He also begs Carly not to tell Sam what he said, or else "she'll kick me in places that should never be kicked" and after a brief argument, Carly gives in to Freddie's pleading. *Carly is overly curious about Freddie and Sam's kiss. She asks questions such as "How long was the kiss?"and "Was it fun?" This could hint at jealousy. iSpeed Date *After Carly is turned down by a guy she wants to go with to the 'Girl's Choice Dance', Freddie hints that he wants Carly to ask him. *At the Groovy Smoothie, Freddie repeatedly turns down the cool guys in 'Speed Dating' who want to go with Carly. *When Carly's annoying date leaves, Freddie says, "And then there were two." Carly says, "Yep, just us.. Thank God." *Freddie asks Carly, "Don't you think we deserve one nice dance tonight with a person we don't want to kill?", and she answers "Absolutely." *Carly putting her head on Freddie is a sign of trust and losing herself in the moment. *From when Carly and Freddie are left alone, they're on a date. *The scene ends with the words " ''Cause you are meant for me" ''from the song ''Meant For Me playing in the background.'' *Fans are left with a million ''ideas on what happened after the dance. *This episode could imply that Carly and Freddie are really meant to be: Carly's date didn't work, and Freddie's date didn't either. iCarly Awards *Carly sees Freddie in a tuxedo and smiles. *Carly wants Freddie to stop talking about Eurupean swimsuit models(who she assumes are girls). 'iHave My Principals *When Gibby shows up at Carly's locker, Freddie once again has his arm close behind Carly. *Carly seems upset at the satement Mr. Howard made about Freddie's face. *Carly grabs Freddie's shoulders and Freddie does the same. Also, both tell the other that they are scared about their new co-principals. *Carly holds on to Freddie's shoulders longer then Freddie holds on to her's. iFind Lewbert's Lost Love *Both Carly and Freddie imagine what life with a happy Lewbert would be like together, and only them (and a happy, wart-less Lewbert) are seen in the daydream. In it, they are also dancing together with balloons falling. *When their daydream begins and ends, they are smiling and standing close to one another, with Sam staring at them like they're crazy. iMove Out *In Freddie's new apartment, a loud noise goes off and Carly grabs Freddie's arms and lingers there for a few seconds longer. *Freddie stays at Carly's both when he is mad at his mom and when he is having trouble sleeping at his apartment iQuit iCarly *When Carly and Sam are arguing over Freddie, she says, "No you don't! Freddie LOVES me!" *Carly tells Freddie that none of the fighting going on between her and Sam is his fault and "Just because Sam and I are splitting up doesn't mean I love you any less." *Carly suggests letting Freddie choose, and he nods and smiles at this. He agrees, and says "What if I want to choose?" when Sam shows dissent. This may have been Freddie siding with Carly. *When Sam attempts to bribe Freddie, Carly says, "You can't buy Freddie's love!" *Carly offers Freddie $20 for his love, and he can't accept that. *Carly calls Sam a monster for making Freddie worry. iSaved Your Life *Carly slightly flirts with Freddie by playing with his toes. *When Carly finds a big picture of herself in Freddie´s closet, she seems to think it is sweet. *Carly kisses Freddie after calling him her hero. *Carly is amused when Freddie shocks himself after their first kiss and kisses him again. *Carly tries to calm down all the girls who crowd Freddie at school. *When another girl shows interest in Freddie, Carly becomes jealous and makes out with Freddie until the other girl leaves. *When Freddie comes to the iCarly studio to fix something on the iCarly site, she calls his tech talk "cuky", a combination of "cute" and "geeky". *Carly calls herself and Freddie "an item". *Freddie pulls away from Carly, while she wants to keep kissing him. *Carly finally admits that she loves Freddie. *After Freddie says "I better get home so my mom can spray me", Carly looks surprised, upset, and very, very sad. *When Freddie leaves, Carly kisses him on the cheek. * When Fredddie breaks up with Carly, she looks very ''sad. *After he breaks up with Carly, he asks himself "what did I do?" and screams it again in the extended version. iWas a Pageant Girl *Freddie doesn't want to go on a blind date with someone he doesn't know, possibly indicating that he would rather go on a date with Carly. iEnrage Gibby *When the webshow ends and Tasha appears, Carly and Freddie are shocked that Gibby has a girlfriend as hot as Tasha. Also, when Freddie says he wants a girlfriend like Tasha, Carly crosses her arms, possibly hinting at annoyance or jealousy. *Freddie and Carly have a talk on the Shay couch while Carly plays her ukulele and end up talking about Freddie´s mom. *When Freddie has trouble getting in the studio, she heads upstairs and yells "What's the matter with you?!" *Carly and Freddie act like a married couple when Freddie can't get into the iCarly studio. iSpace Out *Freddie seems a little jealous when Cameron gues stars on the show because Carly seems to think he is hot. *Freddie picks Carly up to go to the helicopter. *When Freddie is doing the first test, Carly looks worried and concerned. Later, Freddie is shown smiling at Carly as she is completing a test. *Carly repeatedly gets in between Freddie and Sam's fighting, at one point trying to stop Sam from hurting Freddie's leg. *Sam asks, "Don't you just wanna punch him so bad?", and Carly replies, "No." *Freddie wakes up Freddie when he hears something that "sounds like an animal eating." *Carly yells, "Shut up, Freddie!" because of "Space Madness", and Freddie is shocked. iBelieve In Bigfoot *When Freddie gets upset because Sam insulted him, Carly tells him to just put up his tree cameras, in a similar tone to "Please, for me?" and Freddie says "Fine", like he always does the same way. *After they see the squirrels that are ''not wrestling, Carly gets a little flirty *Carly is holding on to Freddie when they see "Bigfoot" in Sam's trap. iPsycho *Freddie looks sad that he has to slow dance with Nora than Carly. Carly has to dance with a clown at Nora's crazy birthday party. *Freddie looks at Carly like he wants her to save him from dancing with Nora. *When Carly says "If you just heard a loud crack, that was my heart breaking" she looks straight at Freddie, possibly hinting at the time when Freddie broke up with her. *Freddie agrees to do iCarly to get people to come to Nora´s party. *Carly grabs Freddie's arm and tries to convince him to put his lips on the glass, because she is hungry. Freddie exclaims "Are you serious?!" *Freddie picks up Carly after her failed Nora attack attempt and holds her back. Then he slowly takes his hands off her shoulder. *Carly smiles when Freddie does his nerd talk, possibly because it is "cukey." *Freddie grabs Carly when he gets scared. iBeat the Heat *Carly finds it humorous when talking about Sabrina as someone who Freddie likes, and shows that she possibly cares that he has a new love interest. *Carly's facial expression shows her disappointment to Freddie's reactions when he accepts her invitation to invite Sabrina over. *When Freddie asks how he looks Carly said good with a smile on her face. *Carly has to hold Freddie's hand to get off the counter. Nitpick iCook *Carly and Freddie are seen celebrating together, with Sam off to the side. *While Carly talks to Spencer, Freddie leans onto Carly behind the couch. Spencer leaves and the two are left alone. iSpeed Date *Carly mention's that Freddie has the same camera that Austan mentions; this shows she might be paying attention his tech equipment or his tech talk. iCarly Awards *When Sam goes to the bathroom during the show, Freddie joins Carly. *After a video package airs for "Most Insane Hoolahooper", Carly and Freddie both speak in foreign languages, "Hula-la" (French) and "Hula gusto!" (Spanish) *Both present an award to a little boy named River. iHave My Principals *Carly and Freddie are seen in the principals' office together. *When Superintendent Gorman was riding the bull Carly kept touching Freddie's arm and laughing with him (With no Sam). iFind Lewbert's Lost Love *Carly gives Freddie his cupcake first. *The two make the same moan together after taking a bite out of their cupcakes. *Both have same reaction when they are surprised about the missing cream filling. *While viewing Lewbert's modeling portfolio, Carly leans towards Freddie. *Carly and Freddie kept giving each other glances throughout the episode. iMove Out *Carly laughs when Freddie says "She is going to have to deal with the fact that I'm a man now." *Both run out of the Pet Photography building, leaving Sam behind. Back at home they wait for Sam and wonder where she has been. *Freddie calls Carly to tell her about Harmoo the cat being on the ledge. iQuit iCarly *Freddie's mainly seen with Carly in this episode, not Sam. *Carly continues to touch him while watching an iCarly video. *Carly touches Freddie's arm when she says "I do love the land!." iWas a Pageant Girl *Freddie and Carly stand close together while waiting for Sam to reveal her secret. *Carly and Freddie know exactly when the other will say yes to Sam or Spencer (who were acting like Carly and Freddie's children). *Carly reveals what Freddie's card says during his competitive game with Spencer. iSpace Out *When Freddie is being beaten by Sam during the webshow, Carly takes his place. iFix a Pop Star *Carly and Freddie look at each other in disgust at Ginger Fox. *At the PMA awards, Freddie and Carly (sitting next to each other) along with Sam (in the back) work together to make Ginger's comeback successful. *Carly turns to Freddie to ask "What girl doesn't shave her underarms?", which was a question more likely to be answered by a girl (such as Sam.) *After watching Ginger's comeback video, Carly and Freddie (again sitting next to each other) agree that she has no talent. iBelieve In Bigfoot *Only Carly and Freddie are dressed in costumes and not Sam. *Carly and Freddie come down the stairs together side by side. *In one of the card-scenes in the opening credits for the third iCarly season, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer are in an RV. Carly and Freddie are sitting next to each other, and are both imitating truck horns. *Carly sits next to Freddie in the RV while Sam sits next to Spencer. *Carly laughs at Freddie's comment about Sam hurting someone besides him. *Freddie and Carly look out the window together and search the woods with their binoculars *Carly is sitting in the same seat as Freddie while talking to Spencer in the woods. *Carly and Freddie react first and together to Spencer's yelling. *Carly convinces Freddie that they are going to stay in the woods till they find Bigfoot. *Both start to think together that Bigfoot stole their RV. *Carly is seen standing or sitting close to Freddie throughout almost the entire episode. iPsycho *Carly smiles every time Freddie is entering the room or talking. *Before Nora puts on the music, Carly looks back at Freddie. *Both say "tape" at the same time. *When Sam is trying to smash the window, Carly and Freddie are sitting on the floor next to each other. *Carly and Freddie have a.PearPhone, while Sam does not. *Nora doesn't seem to like Carly as much as Sam and Freddie, possibly because she feels that Carly is threatening her chances with Freddie. *There are more than four parts where they kept on touching one another. iBeat the Heat *Freddie and Carly have the same weird expression on their faces when Spencer talks about his dream. *After Sam's comment about Sabrina "bursting into flames and/or tears" on seeing Freddie, Carly and Freddie share the same expression of frustration. *When talking about Lewbert's "wound" both Carly and Freddie are equally grossed-out. *Carly stops smiling when Freddie asked if Sabrina could come over, possibly because she doesn't want them to date. *Freddie is very, very insecure around the girl Sabrina, who is Gibby's cousin, who he met online because she is taller than him. *During The episode Carly has shown jealousy of Sabrina. Season 4 Hints of attraction iGot A Hot Room *When Sam "jumps" onto Freddie, Carly has a shocked and worried look on her face. iSam's Mom *Freddie swivels his hips at Carly, and she finds it amusing. *Carly flirts with Freddie while their talking about his pants and Freddie does the same thing. *They get into a conversation about Freddie's pants size. *After Carly and Freddie are done talking about Freddie's pants, Carly walks toward him in a flirty way before Gibby interrupts the pair. *Freddie doesn't complain about moving in with Carly. *Carly is very curious as to why Freddie's chest is looking so thick. Her facial expression seems to show she is attracted by this. She then rips his shirt open to reveal that he's wearing a bullet-proof vest. *Freddie tries to impress Carly by saying he was working out a lot when he's really wearing a bullet-proof vest and trying not to look weak in front of Carly. Nitpick iGot A Hot Room *Carly's pillows have two phrases from Penny tees Freddie wore/said before. (Poodle Juice, Church Pants) *Freddie shows Carly the trampoline and Carly smiles when Freddie "jumps into bed". *One of Carly's new pillows says Ointment 500 and Freddie's mom talks about his ointment regularly. *Only Carly and Freddie's room have been seen so far besides Spencer's briefly. iSam's Mom *Freddie and his mom temporarily move into Carly's apartment. *Carly and Freddie are the first to be seen on camera. '''iGet Pranky Creddie Fansites Creddie Fans - the main forum site for Creddie Fans. Currently there are 349 members. Cute Creddie Chronicles - The main FanFiction.Net C2 Community for Creddie stories. Creddie_Love - LiveJournal Creddie Community created by Creddie Fans member/LiveJournal User fbnk_luv. Carly_Freddy - The first LiveJournal Creddie Community. Created by Creddie Fans creator Honeymoon-Couple_Nose-Kiss/LiveJournal User a_wa. CreddieLove-A brand new tumblr fansite dedicated to the relationship of Carly and Freddie. Creddie Wiki-Wiki page for Creddie ONLY. Carly and Freddie - The Fanpop Club for Carly and Freddie together. Carly and Freddy - The FanForum topic for Creddie. Creddieforums- The official Creddie Fans Facebook page. Created by Creddie Fans member XxCreddieShipperxX. hellyeahcarlyfreddie- The Tumblr page for Creddie. Created by Creddie Fans member fbnk_luv. Creddie Forums - A second younger forum site for Creddie fans. Not to be confused with Creddieforums Facebook page. increddieble-The official Creddie Fans photobucket page for caps, pictures, etc. Official Creddie Discussion at TV.Com-Currently there are 83 pages. CarlyFreddiepregnant Petition-For the supporters of Freddie getting Carly pregnant. Goal is 10,000 supporters. There are now 58. Fandom Members XxCreddieShipperxX - Makes Creddie videos, icons, and fanfiction. 1st Moderator of Cute Creddie Chronicles.Creator of Creddie Fans Facebook page. Administrator of Creddie Fans. Named the most friendly member and best fanvideo maker. PigSlay - Creator ofCreddie Fans and the LiveJournal CommunityCarly_Freddy. She has also written several Creddie fanfics. Named the nicest member. MaybeCreddie - Writes Creddie fanfiction . 29th member/Former moderator of Creddie Fans. Started the Forum Awards. spuck - 6th member of Creddie Fans. Created the Logo/Banner of the forum. Named best graphic maker. SquishyCool - Writes Creddie, Spam, etc. fanfiction. Named most like Sam. Former moderator of Creddie Fans. SilentStarz - 17th member of Creddie Fans. 5th Moderator of Cute Creddie Chronicles. sockstar1 - Writes fanfiction. 9th member/Administrator of Creddie Fans. Named craziest Creddie fan, most like Spencer and most funniest member. iChloe328 - Writes fanfiction and makes videos. iLove iCarly- Writes Creddie and Spam fanfiction. Former moderator of Creddie Fans. Named best fanfic writer. Second moderator of Cute Creddie Chronicles. Emlick96 - Finds pictures, episode info, and makes fan art. Also author on Fanfiction of Creddie stories and checks tweets by Dan. Creddie_Niranda_Lover - Checks Creddie facts according to Dan, finds Creddie.Niranda photos posted by Dan, Miranda, Nathan and anyone in the cast. Supports these relationships on Twitter. Contacts people from iCarly, with the purpose to get new Creddie/Niranda facts.hints.photos.future episodes. Itchylegs- Checks Creddie facts according to Dan, finds Creddie.Niranda photos posted by Dan, Miranda, Nathan and anyone in the cast. Supports these relationships on Twitter. Contacts people from iCarly, with the purpose to get new Creddie/Niranda facts.hints.photos.future episode. Creddieisgonnawin- finds info according to Dan and the cast. Glitter64 - Major shipper on Creddie fans who spends hours everyday researching iCarly related news or info, reviews iCarly episodes on Creddie fans from a Creddie shipper perspective. List of Creddie shippers on Facebook and Twitter *CreddieShipper *lunapotterblog *shadicoy *ProjectNICK *SquishyCool *fbnk_luv *emlick96 *Creddie100 *nirandafan97 *NirandaFan *SuperCrazyKarla *CreddieMission *CreddieNirandaLUV *SeddieSucks *CreddieLovers *CoolCreddieClub *CreddieRocks *omgItscarlyshay *iCarlyFan94 (Creddie on this wiki) *solocreddie *purpleheart_10 *asiforangelaaa *MirandaBuzz *JustCreddie *CosgroveCloud *iRoundAndRound *WithoutMiranda *PixieLottOnTop *iJbieberStatue List of Creddie shippers that Miranda follows on Twitter *shadicoy -A member of Creddie Fans who knows technology. *jasmineeve - Makes Creddie/Niranda graphics, icons, etc. *fbnk_luv - Writes Creddie and Niranda fanfiction. Plus icons, graphics, etc. *nirandafan - A Twitter page for Niranda/Creddie fans. *SupportCreddie-Followed by Miranda since the 15th of April. *nirandafan97 -Followed by Miranda since May 17th. *iCarlyFan94 (Creddie here on the wiki) -Followed by Miranda since August 9th. *Emlick96 - followed Summer 2010. Website Evidence *In one of Freddie's blogs, he says his new years resolution is to make Carly love him. *Freddie tells the fans that Carly loved the birthday gift Freddie got for her. *Freddie wins an online iCarly poll at over 65% hosted by Sam where she asks "Who should Carly kiss on New Years?" *Freddie cannot stop talking about how cute Carly is in one of his blogs. *In Freddie's Christmas blog, he describes the gift he bought for Carly. The gift was a 24 kt gold USB drive and he paid extra money for it to arrive before Christmas. However, the gift went missing. He mentioned an alternative present for her recommended by Spencer such as nose hair trimmers or a wax station for her legs. Freddie hoped that she would like it. *The Nickelodeon website promoted Creddie to the fullest extent including an iSaved Your Life page. T he network has also promoted Creddie in one of their commercials describing the relationship as love. *On the iCarly website, an animation with Freddie holding up a heart to Carly and the question "Will it finally happen?" is displayed. *For the extended version of iSaved Your Life, the iCarly website displayed another animation with the words "More Freddie. More kissing. More Carly." There is also a graphic reminding fans to watch iSaved Your Life again with extra footage and kissing lips. *Freddie explains how getting hit by a taco truck has it's perks. One of those perks is Carly. *Freddie describes his and Carly's smooching as glorious in a blog after getting hit. *One of Freddie's blogs is about the Valentine's Day e-cards he made for Carly. He says that he is madly in love with her and wants to show her. One of the Valentine's Day e-cards reads "Carly I may be holding this camera, but I wish I was holding you. Happy Valentine's Day! Love Freddie." Freddie is even willing to burn his nug nug costume in exchange for Carly's love. *In one of Freddie's blogs about why he hates gym class, he goes completely off topic and starts talking about how amazing Carly is, stating that he loves Carly and knows that one day she will love him back. *At the end of the video called "iAct it out: Spencer vs. Sam," while Spencer and Sam are arguing, Freddie looks at the camera and says "I love you, Carly." *In the 'iFight Shelby Marx' DVD extras, questions including Carly/Freddie ones are answered on the message board. The responses by the fans are positive regarding the Carly/Freddie relationship. *Jerry(Spencer), Nathan(Freddie) and Jennette(Sam) tease about the possibility of a relationship between Carly and Freddie on the 'iFight Shelby Marx' DVD. *In an online interview, Nathan states that he would like an episode where Freddie is jealous that his cousin, who looks just like him, but with accent trys to swoon Carly. This is interpreted that nothing happens in Season 3 to make Freddie stop liking Carly. *In a recent article that can be viewed online, Miranda says that she would like to see Carly involved with Freddie again romantically or have a real boyfriend. *On MTV's "Buzzworthy" video interview segment, they had Miranda answering questions about her music and iCarly. The last question she answered asked what her favorite episode of iCarly was. Miranda answers (not word for word) "Well, I have a lot of favorites, but my most favorite is iSaved Your Life when Freddie is dating Carly." http://buzzworthy.mtv.com/2010/05/19/miranda-cosgrove-mtv-interview-kesha-kissing/ *On Carly's Blog 8/27/10, Carly takes a picture of only herself and Freddie and makes them look 70 years older. Dan Schneider Creddie Hints *After iFight Shelby Marx, Dan suggests Carly was jealous of Freddie's crush on Shelby. *"We learn that Carly still seems to have interest in dating Freddie. BUT.. her comment, 'I thought you wanted me to be your future wife' shows us that Carly seems bothered by the thought of Freddie losing his crush on her. I N T E R E S T I N G" ''about iFight Shelby Marx *The exchange between Freddie and Carly: "I know" and "Eyes up dude" was not in the script. We added those lines while filming the scene. - Dan "iFight Shelby Marx" *After "iCook", Dan said that he loves the way Freddie says, ''"Nice PJ's" ''to Carly. *After iDate a Bad Boy, Dan said that he loves "the way Carly says, 'Answer it, bad boy.' Freddie" *When Dan posts the picture of Carly and Freddie's original kiss in iSpeed Date, he calls it "epic". *On Dan's Youtube channel, he posts a video titled "Maybe.", possibly hinting that there will be a Carly/Freddie relationship. The "Maybe" video is the most watched out of all Dan's videos. *He also mentions that Carly and Freddie kissed for approximately 34 minutes. *And.. 'the kiss. Sweet, huh? *There are two new things we get out of the first minute-and-a-half of this scene. We see Carly being very into Freddie, in a girlfriend-y way, and being protective of him. We also see that the news of Freddie's life-saving act has upped his celebrity factor at school. There's a very real thing. Girls tend to swoon over injured boys. :) Anyway, I liked both these aspects of the scene. They were only cut from the original version because of time – the show "worked" without these things. *It's interesting to watch Carly get possessive of Freddie when the other girl is showing interest in him. Is it a bit immature of Carly? Yes. It is. But I like making Carly less than perfect. It's good to occasionally let her exhibit behavior that may not be ideal, but is real in terms of how many 15-year-old girls behave sometimes. Characters who are always perfect can get boring (and even annoying) fast. *Carly refers to herself and Freddie as an '''"item" – I'm not sure, but I don't think that was in the original shorter version. But I could be wrong about that. *I really like the character development of Freddie in this scene. Everyone knows how much he wants Carly, or at least how much he thinks he does. And maybe he really does! Yet, Freddie doesn't take advantage of Carly when (he feels) she's not thinking straight. That's a gentleman. Freddie is a great role model for young kids without ever being preachy. Nathan Kress brings a lot of his own personal class to the character. *I think the final kiss on the cheek that Carly gives Freddie in the elevator is a really sweet, real moment. For more info, go to http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2010/01/fun-facts-about-isaved-your-life.html#more) *In a response to a comment about "Victorious" and the Creddie/Seddie relationships, Dan said there will be more scenes/episodes with Carly and Freddie. *Months after the episode iSaved Your Life aired, Dan posts a picture of Carly and Freddie screaming after Mrs. Benson walks in, possibly hinting of future Carly/Freddie interaction. *Recently, there has been a rumor, which has grown significantly. After the Creddie relationship in iSaved Your Life, and Freddie broke-up with her, there is a possibility that they'll make-up somewhere in Season 4. *In July 2009, iCarly's director: Dan Schneider posted on YouTube a video of them saying "Maybe" again and again to each other. It was just the two of them in the iCarly set. That's for a future iCarly Season 4 episode. *In September 2009, Dan posted five examples in an explanation of a script in a future iCarly, Season 4 episode. Two of them were the Creddie make-up, and the rest of them were possible candidates. In this piece of script, Freddie reveals he is in love with someone, but says it isn't Carly. Dan posted only an excerpt to create excitement among fans, but it backfired, as Creddie fans interpreted the script as having a Seddie slant. Dan recieved lots of DMs in ALL his accounts, and wrote an explanation to clear up the drama. He explains that the excerpt may not necessarily be Seddie in the first place, also making statements like: "Really guys? Does that little piece of one page script telthumb|250px|right|Freddie and Carly singing.l you everything? (Hint: IT DOESN'T), and to prove it I'm gonna start with the last two lines and write till the end of the page, and I'll add some explanations to show what a writer can do." * Dan does not always put people who hate each other together on his shows. An example would be Zoey/Chase from Zoey 101 who were the MAIN couple at the end of the series. Chase fell in love with Zoey when he first saw her, like Freddie with Carly. *Dan posted a new video of Carly/Freddie singing lyrics such as "Don't go breaking my heart." "I couldn't if I tried." The two are seen in a more "couple like" environment. *For the "iSam's Mom" Fun Facts, Dan posted: • Once again, Mrs. Benson directly insults Carly. We (the writers) are enjoying the fact that Mrs. Benson is now outwardly rude to Carly. Why? Probably because she's angry that she draws much of Freddie's attention away from her. What do you think? "iCarly" CD Hints *In Track #1 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "The Countdown", Carly tells Freddie to re-do the iCarly countdown after Sam interrupts him. *In Track #2 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "What's Next?", when Carly says the name of the next track called "Stay My Baby", Freddie says to her, "I'd love to stay your baby!" *In Track #9 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "Sam's Second Toe", Carly has Sam stop attacking Freddie with a fork. *In Track #13 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "We Hated Your Girlfriend", Carly says that she hated Valerie, Freddie's ex-girlfriend, and that he should listen closely to the next track. The next track is "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. The first two stanzas are Hey hey, you you I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you I could be your girlfriend Hey hey, you you I know that you like me No way, no way You know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you I want to be your girlfriend "iCarly" Video Game Hints There are distinct Carly/Freddie conversations in the video game. *Conversation #1: Carly reveals to Sam and Freddie that she dreamed Freddie was her boyfriend. Freddie says "That sounds like a good dream to me!." *Conversation #2: Freddie is tech talking when Sam interrupts, but Carly stops her and says thanks Freddie. "Do I get a kiss? !" Freddie asks. "No", replies Carly playfully. "iCarly" Merchandise Hints *In a 2009 iCarly calendar, two of the pics have Carly and Freddie together, one with them holding hands. *iCarly hoodies feature Carly and Freddie, also holding hands. *In the iCarly annual, there are thirteen pictures of Carly and Freddie including the one with them holding hands. *A couple of the mini iCarly books have Carly and Freddie either right next to each other or just the two of them on the cover. *In an iCarly iSaved Your Life article featuring their kiss, Miranda says she can see Carly and Freddie dating and that they have a great friendship. *In June, an iCarly DVD featuring ISaved Your Life with Carly and Freddie on the cover was released. The description for iSaved Your Life is as followed:' ''Freddie is injured when he saves Carly from a runaway taco truck. After Freddie’s daring rescue, Carly starts to see Freddie in a different light. Sam tries to warn him that Carly’s feelings are based on guilt and not true love; however, Freddie is happy that the girl of his dreams is finally his girlfriend. Sam is involved in her own risky mission – competing against Spencer in a paintball game called Assassin. Danger lurks around every corner and only one person can be left standing… paint-free. Other episodes include iQuit iCarly, iThink They Kissed, iTwins, and iMove Out along with behind the scenes extras !! Creddie Songs *''Meant For Me; ''Chrissy Chase'''-The Official Creddie song Carly and Freddie danced to in iSpeed Date. *Another exceptional Creddie song, that is unrelated to any episode, is the background music on the site and is called "Can't Fight this Feeling Anymore" CreddieLove *in "iDon't Want to Fight," an unknown, sweet song is playing when Freddie puts his arm around Carly, and asks, "You feeling the mood?" *In "iStage an Intervention", when Carly goes to tell Freddie what Sam did, sweet music plays. *In "iSaved Your Life", during the whole "first kiss" scene between Carly and Freddie, slow, sweet piano music is playing, and rises up a little when they kiss. Slow, sweet music also plays in the episode's ending, when Carly tells Freddie, leaving in the elevator, that she'll she him tomorrow. When Freddie says, and also shouts, "WHAT DID I DO?!" the music rises and ends. Creddie Videos On YouTube, there are multiple "music videos" that have a sweet song playing during certain Creddie moments. There are also some videos of their moments from episodes, but mostly iSaved Your Life and iSpeed Date.thumb|right|250px|Creddie-Love Storythumb|right|250px|Creddie-Lips Of An Angelthumb|right|250px|Creddie MV-Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklesslythumb|right|250px|Creddie MV-About You Nowthumb|right|250px|Creddie MV-Teardrops On My Guitar Songs include: *"Kiss the Girl" *"Love Story" *"That Girl Will Be Mine" *"Better Together" *"Get Back" *"Lips Are Like Sugar" *"Stay My Baby" *"About You Now" *"Meant For Me" *"You're Not Sorry" thumb|250px|right|Creddie MV-Crazier *"Love Game" *"Should've Said No" *"Delilah" *"Forever and Always" *"That Thing You Do" *"Kissin U" *"Shakespere" *"The Way I Loved You" *"You Belong With Me" *"7 Things" *"One In A Million" *"Lips Of An Angel" *"Crush" *"What Are You Waiting For?" *"Adored" *"What Hurts The Most" *"Beautiful Mess" *"Don't You Let Me Go" *"Brand New You" *"Crazier" *"Our Last Night" *"Hero" *"Here (In Your Arms)" *"Down" *"I'd Lie" *"White Horse" *"Somewhere We Only Know" *"Take Me Away" *"Over and Over" *"Kiss Me" *"Here We Go Again" *"We Don't Have To Look Back Now" *"Bleeding Love" *"It's All 4 U" *"Hey you" *"Beautiful" *"Right Now (Na na na)" *"Beautiful Mess" *"I'm Falling For You" *"Naturally" *"High" *"Here We Go Again" *"All Over You" *"More" *"Stay Beautiful" *"World of chances" *"I'm Not Over You" *"Your Love" *"Far Away" *"Oh Oh" *"You Found Me" *"Tears and Rain" *"Halfway Gone" *"Breath" *"Daydream" *"Never Gonna Change My Mind For You" *"This Is Love"thumb|right|250px|Carly and Freddie's dance in iSpeed Date. *"There Will Be Tears" *"Bam"thumb|right|250px|Carly and Freddie kiss. *"Your Beauty" *"I Miss You" *"Girlfriend" *"Baby" *"Running Away" *"One Less Lonely Girl" *"One Time" *"Miracle" *"Teardrops On My Guitar" *"My Heart Will Go On" Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main characters Category:Relationship Moments